As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A user who manages a system of multiple information handling system chassis may desire to have a single point of management of the multiple chassis. Such management may typically be performed via a user interface console of a management controller of an information handling system chassis. For example, such management controller may include executable instructions for implementing a web server that outputs interactive user interface elements to a display of a user interface accessible to an administrator, allowing the administrator to monitor the chassis and/or issue management commands to the chassis.
However, developing a browser-based, unified user interface for a systems management solution using disparate development teams has often been problematic due to the absence of a common platform to which development teams can integrate their solutions.